Li Fangzhu
Background Li Fangzhu is a former amateur boxer from China. He was going to represent China in the Olympic Games but lacked national pride and was eventually expelled from the team, becoming China's disgraced son. Ever since joining KUMITE, Fangzhu has now red hair, uses the China national anthem as his theme song, uses Chinese shorts and constantly says good things about his country. So far, in KUMITE, Fangzhu is far from being a disgraced son for his country. After winning the 2014 73kg KUMITE Tournament in December, 2014, Fangzhu returned to his home of China only to find out he was still unwelcome, his disgrace "flowing continuously like the mighty ever-present waterfall". Feeling slighted, he sought out a new country to represent, deciding on the United States. It's... it's awkward, to say the least. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 11-2 | Hergen Bjergensen | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 35 | November 20, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:43 | Sendai, Japan | Grand Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 11-1 | Valerie | KO (Kick) | KUMITE 35 | November 20, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:54 | Sendai, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-1 | Werner Schnitzel | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 33 | September 11, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:11 | Hokkaido, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-1 | Hyun-Ki Dong | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 31 | July 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:25 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-1 | FORK Enomoto | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 28 | April 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:01 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7-1 | Ricky Baby | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 23 | November 19, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:25 | Kobe, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-0 | Hergen Bjergensen | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 21 | September 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:27 | Nagoya, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-0 | Byron Baudelaire | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 19 | July 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:52 | Tokyo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-0 | Yuri Smeshnov | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 16 | April 4, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:34 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-0 | Marcel Willaume | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 11 | November 22, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:01 | Sendai, Japan | Grand Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0 | Vic Futanari | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 11 | November 22, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 1:53 | Sendai, Japan | Semi-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Fabio Sensao | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 8 | August 30, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:52 | Osaka, Japan | Quarter-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Backgammon Corthez | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 3 | March 29, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:39 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |} ----